The pain I never knew
by vamp123
Summary: Isabella Volturi has spent her whole life without a mate, which is hard as she is Marcus Volturi's blood daughter. Now she is on a mission in the small town of Forks where she never expected to meet her mate or realize her mate is the legendary God of War. Will they accept their bond and fight the battle that is to come together or will they fight the bond? Only time will tell
1. Chapter 1

Well, hello wonderful readers, this is my first fanfic story, so please review with your thoughts and interests.

I have an awesome Beta to thank for fixing this chapter up. Sheikah lover.

I do not own _Twilight,_ Stephanie Meyer does.

Bella POV

Well, here I go off to high school. I, Isabella Marie Volturi, a three-thousand year old vampire, who is the blood daughter to Marcus Volturi, is forced to go to a pathetic human high school. I hate it. I know it was my mission that was now forcing me to be so exposed, but seriously, I detest the idea wholeheartedly. I scowled in anger at the memory.

 _Flashback_

"Isabella! Report to my office in five minutes!" uncle Aro yelled from the other side of the castle.

I groaned as my best friend Felix landed a punch in the side of my neck.

"Ah, common Bells, so easily distracted even after 2998 years," Felix said with his booming voice.

I chuckled and shook my head at his comment.

"Gotta go, you big oaf. See ya later." I chirped before running to my room, which is located in my father and mother's wing.

I walked into my room which was decorated in only the colors of my choice: forest green and blood red with light touches of gold. Slips of gold were also the colors on my curtains, and my walls painted blood red and my closet was multiple shades of green. I had a desk in the corner of my rather large room with a chair to match its brown texture. There was a bed – which was of no use to me – but it was there for when I felt like acting human. I also had a large bookcase filled with books that I acutely could enjoy reading, such as _Pride and Prejudice, Romeo and Juliet,_ and so forth. I also had a stripped red and gold couch near the door that led to the bathroom, which was more of a swimming pool than a bathroom in both size and appliances. Now, we can't forget about the most important piece of my room: my closest. Just beyond my bathroom, leads to a set of double doors that head straight to my walk-in closet.

I opened the doors to my version of heaven, and I saw my clothes hung in color, size and use, all perfectly pressed and ironed, while my shoe rack took up two entire walls and were filled with shoes from both past and present. To be exact, I had exactly 422 outfits and 150 pairs of shoes… And I still wanted more.

I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans from their hanger that were specifically designed to be ripped at the knee. I also slipped on my form fitting black tank top, and my favorite combat boots. Quickly dressing and doing my makeup, which consisted of black eyeliner, mascara and bright red lipstick, I was ready to go see uncle Aro. But before leaving, I felt a surge of sadness rush through me. I had packed my closet so that I only took up half the closet space, but that alone wasn't what bothered me.

You see, since my blood mother died my father was in constant grief. He felt like he couldn't live without her, until] he found his true mate. When he died 1003 years ago, I had high hopes that I would find my mate, but to no avail I never met mine. Almost everyone else in Volterra had found mates, except for Demitri, Heidi, James and I. Although for some reason James has a sick obsession with me. It grosses me out and I had often dismembered him for attempting to force himself on me. I shivered in disgust at the thought. With a final look at the empty space just waiting to be filled, I closed the doors before taking off to uncle Aro's office.

I ran through the halls at vampire speed not wanting Aro to be angered by my lateness. When I reached his door I knocked respectfully.

"Come in, Isabella," came Aro's impatient voice from the other side of the door. I opened the door to look at an angry looking Volturi king. He was wearing a black suit and blue tie with his long raven colored hair held back. His face was scrunched in anger as he stood away from his desk, that was such a beautiful shade of silver. The room had recently been redecorated by Heidi, so now the walls were a shade of silver and Aro's walls also shelved so many books, it seriously looked as if he had not used most of them in decades.

"Isabella," he then sighed, catching my attention. "I am sorry to do this to you, but you are to go on a mission to a little town called Forks, which is situated in the state of Washington. I want you to gather information on an old friend of mine called Carlisle Cullen. His coven has exposed our kind to a human man, and taken a human child into their care without thinking of the danger it could posses." He scowled. I nodded in agreement. This sort of behavior was unacceptable; even for an old friend of uncle Aro.

"A vampire child could risk bigger exposure. It is a risk we cannot ignore. I am sending Demitri and James with you." He went on to add. "The jet you are to take to Forks is fueled and ready. You are to leave immediately." He ordered with his usual tone of authority.

I snarled softly when he mentioned James.

"Isabella!" His voice rose. "I care not for your ridiculous hatred for James. He has behaved himself well enough for some time. He and Demitri are the only ones who are not busy with a mission or their mates." He shouted with annoyance. James was one of his favorites when it came to the guard staff. He was the best tracker that Aro had ever met. Besides James, Demitri was the best mind controller, and Jane could make anyone writhe in pain by just her glare alone. Alec, Jane's twin brother, could tack away your senses, while Chelsea could manipulate bonds. On the other hand, Laurent could levitate objects, and Uncle Caius was a shape-shiftier. Aro could see every thought you had by a simple touch. My father could read bonds between people, and future bonds that would be made. Lastly, I controlled the elements… not all, but two: fire and earth.

I was effectively brought out of my thoughts by Aro dismissing me from his office. I turned to leave when I heard him call out, "And please, try not to dismember James until you return, my dear."

I laughed softly as I raced back to my room to pack.

 _End Flashback_

And that, my friends, is how I ended up leaving Volterra with only half my closet, and annoying brown contacts shoved in my eyes. Oh yeah, I also had a disgusting school bag on my back.

Uhh. I could smell humans everywhere besides the Cullens. The Cullens better not piss me off, or they would have hell to pay. I was thirsty already from being in the damn parking lot. This would be a long day.

With that last thought, I headed to my first day of school. But little did I know, that I was heading straight towards my mate as well.


	2. Oh hell

**Hello once again. Thank you all for the amazing reviews. I am glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, so here is the next one.**

 **Thanks to my beta SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**

 **I do not own** _ **Twilight**_ **, Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Jasper's P.O.V**

I lay on my back staring at the night sky that was turning pink as dawn arrived. I had little to do with all the time I had since I lacked a mate. I was also driven out of the house by all of the noise my coven and their mates were making. This only made me long for my mate even more.

I know that my ideal mate would have to be strong; she would need to be a fighter. She needs to be someone that doesn't take shit from others. But I wanted to see her emotional side as well.

Damn it all.

I, Major Jasper Whitlock Cullen, needed a mate.

I've been alone for way too long.

At first when Peter and I escaped Maria's army, we were happy as neither of us possessed mates, and were happy enough because we were finally free. But then Charlotte Lango came along and changed everything. Peter, no longer alone, moved on with his mate, leaving me to rot in this existence alone.

I growled in frustration.

I do not feel lonely. I did not need love. I just needed a partner.

I got up and raced toward a herd of deer running in the distance. I couldn't wait until I could start drinking human blood again. The only reason I stayed with the Cullen Coven was because that pixie-like fairy named Alice told me that if I stayed with them I would find _her_ , my mate.

I reached the herd and grabbed the largest one I could find since I would be playing the role of "human high school student" in just a few hours. I hated acting like something I wasn't, but I had to play my part and wait until _she_ came.

 _We need her. Her mind, body and love,_ my beast grumbled.

I shook my head before running to my temporary home. I came to the door of a secluded mansion in the middle of the woods. The door was brown and had beautiful carvings on it and a golden knob to match. I pushed it open and walked into the living room. The house had been redone to match Alice and Rosalie's standards of living. The walls were painted a light cream and the furniture was basically the same colour but in different shades. Really, the only thing that was a different colour was the 12" flat screen television.

Bored, I looked at the winding staircase that led to the second and third floor. Above, the house had seven bedrooms each with its own bathroom.

I walked at human pace to my room on the second floor. I passed the first door which Alice and Emmet owned. As I thought of Emmet, I chuckled. He was giant – scary when mad – grinning oaf. I remembered Rosalie once compared him to a half-baked cookie; hard on top but mushy on the inside.

I walked to my door which was after their room and a spare room. I opened the door and slipped inside. I had moved in less than a week ago. I brought a duffle bag with clothes, books and some other random stuff.

The room itself was essentially empty. There was a bed in the corner of the room next to the closet that was unused. The room also had a blue couch and matching armchair, which across the way was another door that led to the bathroom.

I took in my surroundings before opening the closet door to retrieve clothes to wear for the day. I grabbed my favourite black shirt with deep blue jeans and army boots. I then went to the bathroom and took a shower, getting myself both mentally and physically prepared for the day to come.

I was now dressed and standing in front of the mirror. My natural blond, curly hair was hanging damply in front of my golden eyes, partially blocking my view. But that didn't stop me from eyeing my scars. Each scar I wore with pride to show I had been in battle and survived. This proved to others of my kind that I was not one to be trampled with. I could kick anyone's ass—regardless of species—if provoked.

I was brought out from my lingering thoughts by a moody voice that belonged to one Edward Anthony Mason Cullen telling me, the God of War, to and I quote: "Move my sparkling disco ball of an excuse for a butt out the door or we'd be late for school."

I growled in frustration at the lack of respect. But then I also noticed how much time has passed. Without a care, I grabbed my school bag filled with useless textbooks and ran downstairs. When entering the kitchen, I saw the three mated couples huddled around a human girl. Right away, I wanted nothing more than report them for this crime, but held back until I knew she was in danger.

Overall, the human looked fairly average. She appeared to be eight or nine, had long black hair and was tall for her age. Her green eyes made her look unique, but besides that she was plain. I assumed she would be heading to the elementary school as we would head to that human high school.

I then took in the people that stood before me. Edward had an arrogant smirk on his face, as usual, and wore jeans with a shirt that read "music is truth." I rolled my eyes and looked at his mate Rosalie. Her golden hair tied in a perfect bun and wore a white dress with ankle boots. Alice was wearing a red halter top with a pair of faded jeans. It was weird to see her in such plain clothing. Next to her, Emmett was in black sweat pants and causal black shirt. Esme, with her long hazelnut coloured hair, had it loosely cascading down her back where it softly touched the black dress shirt and pencil skirt she had on. Carlisle, meanwhile, simply had on a blue suit.

They all stood there, and looked to be waiting for me. I shook my head and my beast snorted with disapproval about what we were going to do. We weren't human for crying out loud! We're vampires, we're superior to humans, yet we're acting like we are lesser beings. It was disgusting, and I couldn't agree with my beast anymore.

 **Bella's P.O.V**

I was walking towards Forks High School in plain jeans, a tank top, black combat boots, and my long hair was tied back in a tight ponytail. Already I heard so many boys wolf whistle my way, and one even murmured to his friend about "how delicious I looked." Disgusting. I had the sudden want to give him a proper beating but held myself in place since I had other things to worry about; like finding the Cullens.

Then again, they were easy enough to spot. They were currently standing by their two expensive cars. There were five in total: two girls and three boys. No humans were with them. I then remembered that Aro had told me that they had a child with them.

This thought stayed in my mind until I noticed the third Cullen boy. He was, by far, the most attractive. I smelled the air to smell the sweetest scent – besides blood, of course. The boy smelled of the surrounding forest and surprisingly, roses.

I shook my head in irritation. I had a mission to complete and by the grave of my deceased mother I would not screw it up!

I ran to get to the school entrance. It looked old and moldy. I would think the rain be held accountable for the mold. According to the humans, this town hardly saw any sun.

I walked down an old and long hallway towards a sign that said "Office." I could hear so many people start to gossip about the two new kids. I frowned when I heard one say that a Cullen kid and myself just started here.

I was so distracted by my thoughts, that I never noticed a group of jocks walk my way with those pathetic sly grins on their faces. Next thing I knew, one reached out and grabbed my butt.

I turned around and gave him a death glare.

They laughed while the culprit commented on how he'd like to tap _that_ – meaning me. Frustrated, I gripped his arm and before he could react I easily flipped him over so that his back collided against the floor with a bang.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and hissed at the person, only to meet with the eyes of the man I had ogled this morning. He was one of the Cullen boys.

My eyes met his and a shock of pleasure ran through me as I looked into the eyes of my beautiful mate.

 _What a Hell of a way to start the_ day, was the one thought that ran through my mind.

 **I hope you liked it. Please review and give me your thoughts on how Jasper should react.**

 **P.S., I am attempting a one short crossover that will be called** _ **The love in his eyes.**_


	3. holy shit

**Well, my last update was good. I hope to better my story for you. Thank you for reviews and follows.**

 **Thanks to my beta SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**

 **I do not own** _ **Twilight**_ **, Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Bella's P.O.V**

I looked at the beautiful creature that stood before me. His golden eyes sparkled with happiness. I smiled at him allowing him to take my hand in his. The human boy got up and looked angry as the kids around us laughed at him. He was obviously embarrassed, and it was evident enough by his newly acquired tomato red cheeks.

His hands slowly clenched into fists. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that, you bitch." He snarled at me before raising his fist ready to punch.

As I got into my fighting stance, ready to dodge his punch, my mate threw a punch at the boy. I had not even noticed he had released my hand. The boy went flying as I could feel the anger radiating from my mate.

My eyes widened. My mate was beyond sexy when provoked.

I looked in awe at him. He was a trained fighter, sexy and possessive. Shit, I got lucky. I didn't know his name, but I made it my top priority to learn all I could about this god. He turned to face me and extended his hand.

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen, at your service, ma'am." He drawled with his southern accent that almost had me drooling on the spot.

"Isabella Volturi. But call me Bella for short," I said slowly.

I ran his name through my mind wandering why it sounded so familiar. He was looking at me in shock.

"Volturi… you're part of the Volturi?" He questioned, speaking in a tone that was too low and fast for the humans to hear.

I nodded gleefully. I loved my power that came with being a Volturi member and bloodline to a king. I was just that awesome.

 **Jasper's P.O.V**

 _Volturi. She is a guard member of the Volturi,_ I thought to myself.

She was beyond beautiful. Her long chocolate brown hair had blue and red highlights in them. Her full red lips looked so kissable. But her eyes were green. Contacts I would assume. Her body had curves in all the right places. She was a fighter it would seem.

She was beyond perfect for me.

 _All ours,_ my beast purred.

I used my gift to see what she felt as she looked at me. I am an empath, after all. She felt awe, happiness and a hint of lust. Interesting. I stared at her a little longer when a loud hair-raising scream rang through the halls. Isabella flinched in pain. I grimaced as we heard the scream ten times louder due to our superb hearing.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" came the scream from a short lady as she stalked down the hall towards us. She had black hair that was streaked with light grey strands. Her brown eyes showed rage. She must have been at least fifty years old. She wore a red business suit. The authority in her presence alone allowed me to believe she was the leader of this school—the principal as they're called, I believe.

Regardless, I grabbed my mate's hand and ran at human pace out of the school; my mate gave no protest and followed rather willingly. The woman called us back shouting threats of suspension and phone calls to our parents if we didn't stop and return immediately. I smirked slyly, I didn't give a shit.

When we reached the parking lot, I decided to drag her to the forest so that we could have some time alone together. I couldn't stop the smirk that stained my face as my mate gripped my hand tighter.

We arrived at the edge before blurring off deeper into the woods.

 **#An hour later#**

Finally Isabella and I came to a halt. I took an unneeded breath in when she reached up to loosen her hair. During the process, a small slit of her flat stomach showed. She looked even more breathtaking with her hair loosely cascading down her back. She noticed me staring and a mischievous smile graced her lips.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Her voice sounded sweeter than anything I had ever heard before. Her scent smelled of vanilla and raspberry.

"Who are you?" I asked her. The need to know whether she was a worthy mate came into play. I was a jerk for asking it, but I will not survive with her as a mate if she is addicted to shopping, chick flicks and pink ruffles, like Alice and Rosalie – and to my immediate horror, sometimes Esme.

Her face became neutral as she spoke. "I am Isabella Marie Volturi, blood daughter to Marcus Volturi. I am 2,998 years old. I am gifted, and a member of the Volturi Guard. And you are?" She asked in return.

My whole body went rigid. She is the blood daughter to one of the most feared and powerful kings of the vampire world? Shit, I have one hell of a mate.

My turn to introduce myself, I guess. "I am Jasper Whitlock, the God of war. I am 1002 years old, and am quite gifted as well." I felt quit smug at her reaction. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open and her body tensed.

We stood there looking at each other for a while. She slowly regained her balance. Her emotions were all over the place. Shock, Awe, trust, horror, curiosity and lust I could pick out as the strongest.

"Wh-what is y-your gift?" She stuttered out.

"I am an empath. I can feel emotions and control them." I answered in amusement. "And what is your gift, Isabella?" I asked while trying to keep my amusement in hopes to not offend her.

She shook her head as if to clear it before lifting her hands. "Watch," was all she said before a fire ball hovered just above her palm. I opened my mouth to say something but she shook her head at me causing me to snap my mouth closed. She concentrated on a tree not too far from us and shot the fireball at the tree. The tree burst into flames. She lifted her hand as if to say stop and the tree was once again flameless. Not a burn could be seen.

Again I attempted to comment. "What—" I began but was cut off by her shushing me.

I then watched as she kneeled on the forest floor. Her hand hovered above the ground. A large vine started to grow. When it was at least a foot tall she used it to lift a tree out of the ground. She once again made a stop sign and all of it disappeared.

"Now you may speak," she said smugly.

I was speechless. This small yet powerful creature had rendered me astounded. I have finally found my other half, and I already couldn't wait to know more about her.

 **Ya the chapter is ending there. Hopefully it was better. Please review and I will update as soon as I can.** **The crossover story I am still working on so will tell in my next update if it has been published. Bye. Until next time.**


	4. Forrest kiss

**Hi wonderful people. Sorry for my late update. Hopefully this makes up for it.**

 **Thanks to my beta SheikahLover for editing the chapter.**

 **I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

 **Isabella's P.O.V**

He just stood there looking at me in complete shock. I had rendered a very powerful man speechless. I felt so satisfied by this action alone.

A soft laugh that I could not hold in came from me. His mouth opened and closed as if he were about to say something but didn't know what to say.

Then the tension between us grew at an alarming rate. No, let me rephrase that, a little better. The sexual tension just thickened.

"You're powerful little thing, Isabella," he finally purred out.

A shiver ran through me at how he sounded... utterly sexy.

"But how is a young woman like _you_ surviving with the _Volturi_?" He asked in evident confusion and disbelief.

I gasped. "That was utterly offensive and sexist, Mr Whitlock. How dare you. I can handle myself quiet well for your information." I hissed angrily.

I turned to walk away from him when I felt myself being forced to face his way. In the process, my back hit a tree trunk. I looked into the angry eyes of my mate. He snarled at me. I wanted to cower in fear, but I knew that I was not the type to just submit. Hell no. I had just as much control in this relationship as he did.

 _Yeah, keep telling yourself that little girl,_ a voice in my head shouted.

"Isabella, you are not the dominate one in this relationship; not at all. When I am done with you—" He growled before he could finish his sentence. Nonetheless, I didn't like how he trailed off.

I looked into his fierce eyes and felt guilt consume me for displeasing my mate.

"Sorry," I mumbled to him. He breathed on my face and I realised just how close our bodies were. I swallowed hard and my breathing unnecessarily increased. My body responded to him instantly.

He grinned happily. He noticed just how much he affected me, even if I had wished it untrue for him too. He licked his lips and my self-control started to slip away.

Damn, I am in for it now.

* * *

 **Jasper's P.O.V**

She submitted herself entirely to me, both body and mind. She looked at me with anticipation in her eyes. I licked my lips in order to see my affect on her. Her gorgeous eyes followed my tongue on my lips. I smirked at the sight. I leaned in closer and brushed my lips against hers. Her breathing hitched. I then clenched my hands into her hair and used the other hand to pull her closer to me.

As I kissed her lips a fire grew in between us. It was strong, it was passionate. It was fierce but most of all it was beautiful. I had never felt anything like this before. It felt like I was more powerful. It felt incredible. Did she feel this as well? At this moment, I knew she was mine.

 _No, Ours,_ my beast agreed.

"Mine," I growled against her lips. I was rewarded with a soft moan that escaped her delicious lips. My mouth battled hers for dominance. I easily won. She tasted better than she looked. I still thought this was all a dream. I was so caught up I had not realised the short Cullen girl was standing behind me.

"Jasper, we need to go now. People are looking for you two," she shouted at us.

I pulled away to see a flustered looking Bella. I could feel the embarrassment flowing off her in waves. I looked at the Cullen girl wanting nothing more than to rip her head off her shoulders for interrupting us, but I knew she was only trying to help.

I smiled gently at her, only to hear a possessive growl flow from the lips of my mate. I chuckled at her in response. We followed the fairy Cullen to the edge of the woods, Isabella's hand clasped in mine throughout the entire ordeal. Meanwhile, I couldn't stop thinking about the first kiss Isabella and I shared only mere moments ago. I looked over to Isabella. She seemed to be walking in a daze from what I could tell. I could feel lust, determination – and was that a hint of love? – rolling off her.

 _Love?_ I wondered. _Could it be there already?_ It seemed too soon to be true.

But even in my mind was I unsure of this. I was so deep in thought that I had not realized we were back at the school until I was slapped on my back. I growled and turned to face the person who dared to hit me only to be met by the sight of a grinning Emmett.

"Well done, man!" His voice boomed across the parking lot. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ready to face the music?" I asked Bella.

She smirked before nodding. I held her close to me and walked towards the old school building with a look of defeat on my face. Why the hell was I doing this when I could grab my mate and just start running? Oh that's right; I have to think of my mate. Then I realized something important. I had yet to ask her why the Volturi was here in little tiny Forks.

Shit.

Oh well, we still have a while to get to know her and her business.

An ETERNITY.

But it still bothered me as to why she was here.

* * *

 **James' P.O.V**

She had found a boyfriend. Oh, she would pay for defying me. I own her. She is mine. I had tried so many times to get her to submit in the past, but she always refused. I growled in anger at how easily she submitted to this ugly creature that ruined her mouth.

My anger grew when I heard him growl "mine," and her moan of pleasure.

SHE WAS MINE! MINE! ALL MINE!

NOT HIS!

Regardless, I will have her either way. This would not go unnoticed when I claim her as my property. She would pay for this sinful act. Soon she will be mine. All mine. And not even this _creature_ will be able to do anything about it.

* * *

 **Damn James sounds even more psycho than intended. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this please read and review.**

 **PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF JAMES' POV AND THE LITTLE KISS OUR LOVERS HAVE NOW SHARED.**

 **Until next time**


	5. set right

**Hi. To all that have questioned my story or criticised my story it is welcomed as it helps better my story. James thinks that Bella is his mate not realizing she has found her mate. my spelling and grammar have always been a problem but I am working on it. I hope to get a beta reader soon thank you for your offer and I look forward to working on a story with you Sheikahlover. Please be patient with me as this is my first fanfic story. Thank you for thee encouraging reviews. But let the story continue.**

 **I do not own twilight Miss Meyer does. : )**

B pov

We walked back toward the school a feeling of satisfaction rained over me. I had caused havoc, found my mate and had rendered a powerful vampire speechless. I smirked at my mate. He squeezed my hand in appreciation to my pride. We walked through the halls and straight to the office no ass kicking stops on the way. **Damn** I thought to myself. We arrived in a grey office with an old lady behind a desk on her table was a sign that read receptionist.

We walked to her and Jasper took the lead on speaking. ' Ma'am this is Isabella...' He trailed of unsure of what to say was my surname and the old lady solved his problem instantly. 'Swan yes of coarse and you must be Mister Jasper Whitlock Cullen' Her voice sounded strained. After we both nodded she spoke once again. 'The principle will want to speak to you before you are given the papers that you require. please have a seat'.

We sat in silence for about 20 minutes not a word dared to be said. Then the woman we had seen earlier walked out of her office with the boy that had dared touch me. I snarled at him when he smirked at me, his smirk dropped and a look of pure fear replaced it. I heard and felt Japer snicker next to me. Our hands still interlocked. Occasionally I would rub my thumb across his knuckles and he would purr out of content. It was said that a mated vampire would purr if made happy by his mate, in an intimate moment or to calm his or her mate down from an angry state. each time he purred I shivered in delight.

The little human woman called us into her office with a stern voice. We walked into a blue room. Her achievements hung neatly in frames on the walls. A case with trophies staked inside in the corner nearest the open door. Her desk was a dark shade of blue whereas her office painted a baby blue colour. We walked in and acknowledged her. She nodded her head to the two blue chairs as a gesture to sit. I flopped down on mine and my mate stood behind me and held my shoulders firmly. I frowned not understanding why until she spoke. Answering my un answered question. 'I am sorry to do this but Miss Swan You and Mister Cullen are suspended from this school for a week. I apologize for this inconvenience. I have phoned your adoptive parents Mister Cullen and miss Swan your father has been notified. Now in a week's time I expect you in front of me again with a reflection of you actions and ready to start clean. You are dismissed' She finished off her tone held little respect and anger as well as disappointment, Which just pissed me off. I made a move as to slap her but found my mates hands on my shoulder held me still. I growled in anger when I heard him purr and my mood instantly changed to a calm and relaxed one.

I stood with my mate all to ready to leave this damn school Demitri would not be happy but in this moment i was happy to spend my time with my mate for a while if he allowed it of course. **Submitted already Bella** I heard my inner voice say and the thought made me pause at the realization. I shook my head when I felt my mate pull me towards the door. I followed and as we went the bell rand and I crouched down in pain. When it stopped I stood and straightened my cloths with ease. Then I noticed the humans come out and start to gossip as soon as they saw us. My anger increased at their filthy lies. who gave the right to speak of which are unknown to them. I looked at my mate to see his deadly calm face that looked as if a mask that hid his real feelings and thoughts.

'LISTEN UP EVERYONE. i HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY' I screamed instantly getting everyone's attention 'I AM NO SCARLET WOMAN THAT I ALLOW EVER BOY TO TOUCH ME SO YES I DEFENDED MYSELF AND THIS KIND GENTALMEN CAME TO MY AID. SO PLEASE QUIET YOUR PATHETIC RUMARS IF YOU KNOW NOT THE TRUTH' I yelled the last part before being dragged out the school by my mate. he walked us to the parking lot. ' which is your car Isabella' He growled and i cowered in fear and pointed to a ford double cab range warrior deluxe xzc **( AN: making a car up)**. He nodded his approval of my car admiring it as we walked towards it. He held out his hand and I knew he wanted my keys. Not wanting to anger him more I handed him my keys. He got to my side and opened the door. I gracefully got in. He closed my door before walking at human pace to his door taking the long way round. I assumed to admire my baby some more. I love this car so damn much it hurt. He got in and turned the key in the ignition. My cars engine roared to life and my one of my favourite artists songs played on the radio. I stand alone by Godsmack. I rocked my head back and forth as we drove out onto the only main road that could lead anywhere and for some reason I didn't care where we went as long as we went together.

 **So gonna end it there. jasper is using Cullen as his cover while he was with them. I hope you loved this chapter. more smut next chapter and Jasper will meet Demitri and Dun Dun Dah James. So till next time lovlies. Criticize, love and review.**


	6. A horrid visit

**Hey people. I appreciate your reviews and follows my latest story "The love in his eyes" is in fact published please check it out. So here come the next story.**

 **I do not own Twilight Miss Meyer does.**

J pov.

I had my mate in the car and loved how she enjoyed the song. I listened intently ,wanting to hear the Lyrics, while watching the road my hand held hers in contentedness. I was in awe of how real the song sounded to my life how it had summed up a large amount of my life before Bella. That would surely change now wouldn't it? She would help me finally live properly right ?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by her singing. She sang with a strong voice and a beautiful one at that. I looked around and noticed we were in Port Angeles. I sighed confused at how the time had flown. The song ended and I realised Bella and I needed to talk to see what was to happen and I had some questions that needed serious answering. I pulled up at a bar called Hot Stuff. I needed Blood before this conversation to calm my nerves. I needed animal as I did not yet know how long I was with the Cullen's for. Once again a frown was placed upon my face. I was nervous for a conversation with my mate who would submit. I was God of War no way in hell was I nervous. Yet I still could feel it eating at me. I used my gift to see what she felt. She was nervous, scared and worried with a hint of happiness. I got out the car and walked around to her door to find her fidgeting while waiting patiently for me.

'Are you commin Isabella' I practically purred her name. A smirk grew as I saw her knees practically weaken at my comment. She nodded and embarrassment was flowing from her in strong waves. I was angered at her embarrassment. In an instant I had her held up against the side of the car. 'You will not be embarrassed at how your body reacts to me. I and only I can do such things to you after all I am your mate' I whispered. My lips so close to hers. Her eyes blackened with lust as she tilted her head as a sign of submission when I finished. I gripped her face and pulled her face so she had her head levelled with mine. I kissed the side of her face just below her ear. She shivered in anticipation. I grinned before forcing myself to pull away from her. 'Come you must feed and speak as we have much to speak about. Come mate' I drawled out in a strained voice at her lustful hazed trance. I looked to a prostitute. I pointed to her and said 'There. I have to hunt animals as an agreement to the Cullen's. I will meet you at the car once I am done'. With that I took off.

B pov.

He left but my mind didn't seem to register that fact quiet yet. Until I saw a man grab the girl, that I intended on feeding upon, get pushed into the ally way. She was trembling in fear as the man whispered all the vile thing he would do. I grimaced before going up to the man and for a few petty moments I, acted like a human. I punched the man and Spoke to the girl hurriedly. 'Go quickly' I shouted with a fake scared voice. She rushed off. I picked up the man who was slowly getting to his feet. I drained him in a matter of second enjoying every drop.

Once I was done I raced to the car to wait when Someone I hated very much appeared in front of me with angry eyes and a mischievous smirk. I gasped as a hard cold hand collided with the side of my face. He hit again and again still i was a crumpled pile on the floor. Vampire still could get hurt by one of their own kind. 'Please stop...'I beeged looking into the face of...

 **Cliff-hanger hahahahahahaha. Hope you enjoyed please review and criticise. Bye.**


	7. horrid visit part 2

**Hey guys. Here is the next part of it. Please review and follow. All followers and reviews are appreciated.**

 **I do not own twilight miss Meyer does. I own plot heheheh.**

B pov.

I looked up at the man before me. James. I whimpered in pain as he hit me again. He gripped my hair and lifted me by my hair. Once he had me on my feet again he growled in anger once again. 'Please stop. Please' I begged.

I couldn't understand why I could not move. If I could I would have dismembered him again. By for some reason I was frozen unable to move. Almost as if my senses had been removed except speaking and feeling and seeing. He grinned at me. his eyes trailed down my body. His eyes darkened and he licked his lips. I fought to move. I silently begged Jasper to come and help me. I was suddenly pushed up against a wall by James. My dead heart broke as to think of how Jasper would view me if he did not come soon. James inhaled my scent, his eyes blackened. I gasped as his hands ran along my body. I tried to move with all my might but was frozen hi place. he grinned a devilish grin.

I was got more angry and thought of my gift and tried to use them but was unable to. I groaned inwardly. Shit was the only thing I could think about. A venom tear fell down my face as he ripped my shirt down the middle. He hummed in approval as he looked at me. I closed my eyes as more venom tears fell.

I all of a sudden felt myself crumple to the floor. rigid. immobilised. I strained my eyes to see around me. I sighed in happiness at a very pissed off God of War standing in fighting stance in front of me. I looked up to my left to see a growling James. I felt my fingers return to me slowly.

Jasper looked at me his gaze softened and I saw concern and love fill his eyes. He then saw my ripped shirt and roared out in anger the very stones on the ground shook at his ferocity. He walked towards James his entire being trembled in anger. He was in front of James before you could blink. He held his throat and growled in more anger. James's eyes whitened in fear. Jasper turned his around and smashed his face into the wall the audible crack was deafening. 'Ever come near my mate again and I'll kill you, you sick son of bitch. But for now hope I have mercy at the end of this beating' Jasper once again roared out. I was shit scared of this Jasper. Well scared to shit and kinda turned on. The major, is what some called this Jasper his wars and life made him legendry.

He began to beat James. A punch after punch was thrown before the vampire pulp on the floor could move. Finally Jasper heard me whimper in pain and was at my side instantly. 'Are you all right my mate' He asked worried of my mental and physical state. I nodded able to move again.

He looped his arm through mine and pulled me to him. He sat on the floor holding me close my eyes flashed to where the vampire was suppose to be. But the idiotic thing was gone. A sigh of relief escaped me. 'It's alright he is gone but I think you should tell me what that's all about' My mate demanded of me. I clenched my eyes shut and as I spoke of the first time James had started his obsession. But I couldn't help the memory that hit me as I spoke.

 **flashback.**

 **I was on m y way to bed after having being creeped out by James. Not to sleep but just to relax. I had just entered my room when I was crushed into the door. My face was pushed into the door as my attacker was against my back. 'Hello princess. all mine now aren't you' He said as he nuzzled his face in my hair. I growled in anger as I realised who was holding me. As I was older I managed to kick him across the room and disapear before he could stand running to my father and step mothers room. I has never felt so violated. But that was Just the beginning to my horror.**

 **the end**

Jasper was shacking with anger and growling at the memory which brought a horrid sob from my chest. He stopped instantly and purred while rubbing my back. James had done so much more over the years. I couldn't help but wonder what he would he do and feel. Would he still want me? only time would tell. 


	8. revelations

**Hello. Sorry it's been so long. I will try update sooner.**

B pov

I had finally managed to get myself and Jasper in the car. He was still incredibly angry. I could feel it. I also wanted a shower badly as I could smell James's horrid smell, That he placed upon me. I looked at my mate and felt my earlier worries return. Jasper snarled and hit the steering wheel bending it slightly. I winced at the sound silently whimpering, as the thoughts of reject filled my mind. My body, still sore from the attack, was healing on its own. My mate wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders. 'Please don't feel such painful emotions in my presence when I know they directed around me' he whispered. I nodded accepting his comfort. He purred when I nuzzled my face into his neck.

We drove in silence. It was not uncomfortable. It had tension but was calm. Jasper seemed to have stopped shaking and was thinking hard on something. He every now and then squeezed his arm tighter around me as if to check I was still in his arms.

When we finally reached Forks again, I was unable to think of where we could go. But I also wanted to be by myself. When the car came to a stop, I pushed the door open and took off running needing a few hours to myself to think. I ran and ran or blurred to be exact.

I "blurred" towards the safe house that was sitting a few miles south of the school towards the mountains. I was half way there when I was tackled to the floor. I gasped in surprise and fear. But found Demitri having jumped up quickly enough not to place his sent on me. This confused me.

'Ma 'am. What happened do you have a report' He asked distressed obviously finding James sent on me and my ripped shirt. I shook my head in annoyance. 'No Demitri I just gotta a lot of shit that happened' I retold of the events that had happened to him. H e was practically blowing steam out his ears when I had finished.

J pov

She Just ran from me. She just fuckin left. I sat there tempted to follow. After a while I decided to follow. I ran until I came across her and a male. She was finishing the tell tale that was our first day. The male was not a threat I detected a brotherly love and protectiveness coming from him. I then almost lost it at his next comment. 'Again he has gotten closer than this before but I am glad you survived this time once again. I don't understand why Aro keeps him. But wow great score on being mated to the God of War' The male commented shaking his head in frustration.

He has gotten closer before. What the hell does that mean. Ours **. We need to show she's ours** My beast roared in anger. I shook my head shocked at all of this. I would rip that Idiotic, fuck excuse for a monster. He was mine to kill and I would. Before the sunset of the last day of the month. He was dead.

 **Hey that's all for now. Please review and comment on this. I love your thoughts and feelings. Till next time.**


	9. what the ?

**Hi. Umm I have been a bit timeless lately. I will try make my chapters longer. But please learn my reason before reviewing as such. I do appreciate the reviews. They are cool and much needed.**

 **I DON'T OWM TWILIGHT. MISS MEYER DOES.**

 **Warner: There is a bit of lime but not the whole chapter. I just thought you should know.**

B pov.

I had run in hopes that my time alone would help. But speaking with Demitri had helped too. Maybe he was right. I sighed in confusion. I still sat at the tree, That Demitri had stopped me at. He had left a few moments ago. I listened around me, to the birds and wind, as nature always calmed me. I closed my eyes, Hoping for the one thing I would never get. Sleep.

In an instant I was being held by my throat against the tree. My eyes flew open to a angry looking Jasper. 'How far has he gotten? He growled. I whimpered, when his hold tightened on my throat. 'Stop please' I begged him. He let go and for a moment looked guilty before masking his face so that he looked calm. 'He has gotten close enough to have seen almost all of me' I whispered that part in hopes to hold the sob that threatened to be released. He growled again and punched a tree with enough force that its old roots groaned and the tree fell to the floor with a loud thump.

'How long ? He asked softly as if dreading my answer. '20 years' my sob was released at the words. Jasper walked to me and wrapped his arms around me. I clung to him like he was my life line. I finally calmed down. I pulled away and refused to meet his eyes. I was strong, a fighter, brave and a warrior. But I was still a women. My eyes stayed glued to my feet, till I felt a gentle finger lift my face. Forcing my eyes to meet his.

His eyes held nothing but Love and Pride. But my gasp came from the intense look of love that coloured his eyes. I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I reached up and softly kissed his lips. His lips felt softer than anything I had every felt. He tasted so sweet. I started to pull away when a growl left his lips. His hand tangled in my hair holding me in place and deepening the kiss. I felt a fiery passion run through the kiss. I felt all my and his wall collapse, leaving us vulnerable. It felt strong, deep and right so right. I moulded in to his body perfectly. The kiss was both lustful and loving. I felt my back hit the tree behind me. I moaned as he grounded into me. He held my hands in his atop my body. I was kept in place to feel his love. I pushed my love and trust to him. I could not remember, how but my already ripped shirt disappeared. I felt his hand on my naked back. Apparently my bra had disappeared too. I felt his hands rub my breasts leaving me gasping for breath at the pleasure. I wanted this as much as he did but I wanted our first time in a bed and in private perhaps. He was sucking on my neck vigorously. I was about to stop him when he bit me. I groaned in pain and pleasure.

'Stop please' I begged breathlessly. He pulled back in confusion and looked a little hurt. I would fix that quickly I thought to myself with a chuckle.

J pov.

'Stop please' She had just begged. The thought of her rejection, after I had just bitten her, hurt like a bitch. She chuckled a breathless chuckle before kissing my lips gently and looking at me. A smile graced her beautiful face.

When I had seen and felt her pain, that James had caused her, I was both Proud and angry. Proud that she was so strong and angry that the valtouri Had done nothing to help her. She was a princess was she not. Then She had kissed me her mouth was so tasteful. I was hard just thinking of her lips again. 'We need to talk and perhaps do this in a place with a roof and bed' She giggled at me. I shook my head trying to keep my raging animal at the moment. **CLAIM HER. CLAIM HER. TAKE HER!** He demanded of me. Yes I had bitten her but It was supposed to be done after the act of sexual intercourse, had been completed. Why I had no idea. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. She was standing in front of me half naked. I needed to focus. I took my shirt off and handed it to her.

She was in shock as she looked at my chest. She was seeing the bite marks no doubt. Most just turned away in fear or screamed and ran but not my mate no she bent down and kissed each scare. I had turned to his them when she turned me, to face her and ran her fingers down my chest. Then kissed each one. I looked at her and felt nothing but love and happiness from her. I had truly found my mate. She was perfect.

When she stopped she gave me a thoughtful smile. I sat down on the ground and she sat facing me directly. I looked at her trying to shake my haze off. 'What are you doing here? I asked no point and beatin round the bush. She sighed and answered almost carefully. 'The Cullen's are harbouring a human. This is against our laws'. Well at least she speaking the truth. 'So ya what watchin em or gonna kill the girl' My southern accent leaked into my speach. Esme hated it because she had been hurt by a southern man when she was a young girl. The thought of a man hurtin Esme caused an involentery growl to be released from my chest. 'Esme had gotten him' I repeated to myself. For some reason i was in my own world, When I heard Isabella suck in a breath. 'What ? I asked curious to know what had caused that. 'Nothing just my human mother had the name Esme. You know she used to love cooking. And say Use your life right and good will come' She said a tamed smile tainted her lips. I replayed her words in my head. That sounded a lot like Esme Cullen. I frowned. When I heard a shocked gasp from behind me. Shit speak of the devil. There stood Esme with a shocked expression. She had long back hair wavy like Isabella's and her features were as similar. 'Mom ?

 **Cliff-hanger ya'll. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Now I need reviews tellin me if a lemons may apear in my story as well as ya thoughts. please and thanks for readin. : )**


	10. marked

**HI. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I would like to ask for people to check out my story The love in his eyes. My amazing beta has made it so much better.**

 **There is a lemon towards the end. please comment I need to know your thoughts and feelings.**

B pov

'Mom. Mom is that you? I asked the woman behind Jasper. She was beautiful in every way and looked just like the woman I remembered. My whole being shook with anger and confusion. No. My mother was dead. I had mourned her death. I had cried over her. No. She was dead. 'Isabella? Her voice sounded the same, yet broken. I stood up and looked at her, unable to trust myself. 'YOU LEFT ME' I screamed at her. I started to run at her when Jasper wrapped his arms around me holding me back. 'You left me' I wailed out in pain I still remembered her departure and death all to well.

I looked at her tear streaked face and knew I needed to go. If I stayed I would kill her. I would hurt her. My mother had left me in that house with that drunk bastered. Jasper picked me up bridal style and said to my mother 'Don't follow. She needs time. Go home'. I cried harder into my mates shirt. Pain. Pain. I felt pain.

Jasper had been running for hours. I had become numb in his arms. The pain was to much. I was so ... dead, that I had not realised he had put me down in what looked like a shack. That's when the memory hit me.

 **Flashback**

 **I had just turned 18 and had not yet been married off. My mother was my best friend and my heart. We had just gotten home after meeting up with Renee and Charles Dwyer. My mother had loved a man called Marcus and was supposedly his soul mate. They had slept together many times and conceived me. But Marcus had left and had not informed mother when he would return.**

 **Charles had helped my mother recover from his sudden departure. They were close. After a while she married a man called Phillip Robertson. He was good and sweet at first, then he began to beat us. I often would see the town doctor for my cuts and bruises.**

 **On the night of my birthday he had beaten me so badly, I had blacked out. When I awoke, I found a letter from my mother. It read:**

 **My sweet Isabella**

 **I am sorry to say but I have left.**

 **I have done this because I cannot stay any longer.**

 **I love you my daughter.**

 **Goodbye.**

 **My heart broke as I read it. Anger drove me as I tore a doll she had made me when I was younger. She had left me. She left me with... him. Why. would she do as such?**

 **The next few months consisted of beatings before Marcus saved me. he had been searching for my mother and said she had died. She was dead. I had mourned for years and years.**

 **She had left me to a man till he nearly killed me. Why?**

 **END**

I didn't realise I was sobbing till Jasper had me close to him holding me tightly. I gripped him close, as I let years of pain seep into my tears.

I took a while but finally I stopped. Jasper pulled back to face me. A soft smile graced his lips. I got up of the Brown couch that stood in the left hand corner of a large room. A was held in the right had corner. A kitchen was connected to a pearl covered bathroom. The house was empty besides the bed, couch and fridge. A duffle bag was on the bed. 'What is this place? I asked Jasper in confusion.

He stood and faced me. 'I built this place but only for as long as I had to be here. I came here for you' He replied to me in a firm tone. I looked at him and felt my lust spike. His chest was chiselled and strong. I walked to him and ran my finger down his chest. His jeans hung low on his hips. I lifted myself so that I could kiss him. He didn't resist for a moment before he stopped me. 'Are you sure' He asked worry colouring his words. 'Please make me forget' I begged. He swooped down instantly and kissed me with a fiery passion. I felt my back hit a wall and gasped in surprise, he used this moment to plunge his tongue in my mouth. I moaned in pleasure when his hand rubbed my breasts. He pinched and played with my nipples, through the material. I arched my back into him. I heard ripping of material and felt my body rub against his naked one. He hissed in pleasure as I scrapped my nails against his dick. I felt his hand on my clit pinching and rubbing it. I was on cloud 9. I mad love to him 3 times that night her marked and claimed me each time. I did not see the two pairs of crimson eyes that watched the house in anger.

 **That's all for now. If you want a detailed version of the whole thing let me know through reviews please**. **Please leave Ideas and coments.**


	11. Chapter 11 painful horror

**Hello. Sorry I took so long. I have had a horrible sickness but I am back to normal. sort of. Here is a story and will try to post more often to make up for the weeks lost.**

 **Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

B pov

I stared at the ceiling, while Jasper played with my hair, deep in thought. Last night had been amazing. I lay with my back against his chest. Only a sheet covering us. 'What has my mate so sorrowful. Are you hurt? Jasper asked in a whisper in my ear. I smiled and sighed as his hand brushed my cheek. 'no I am all right' I replied to him. 'That's not what I meant? He said a note of irritation in his voice. I looked at the pile of cloths on the floor and bit my tongue to hold back my snarky comment.

Instead I got up and started redressing. 'I will face that problem when my heart is able to bear it' I replied in a cold voice. I had only managed to place my bra on when I was being held up against the wall. 'I would not be so coldly to the man who has waited almost as long as you have for you. I asked you a question, I ask to see if you are... going to survive this alone or will need help' He growled. I gasped in realization of how close his body was to mine. I groaned at myself in irritation of how easily I got distracted. He grinned as he smelled my arousal.

Faster than I could blink, I was naked on the bed. I shook my head but did not resist when he captured my lips in a kiss. I moaned as he ground into me. I breathed heavily as his kissed down my neck.

'Get off of my daughter you horny basterd' I heard the voice I had hoped not to hear too soon scream. But my instincts kicked in and I was crouched in front of my mate, Instantly. 'Get out you sadistic fucked up rat Bitch' I roared out. My mother stopped her hateful glare contest that she and Jasper were in and turned her gaze to me. Her gaze softened and love and concern filled it.

I wanted to rip her throat out. I wanted to kill her. **Do it. she left us. She hurt us.** my beast pleaded. I gasped and gripped my chest as my beast started to try rip through me and take over.

'Bella what is happening? My mate asked concerned as well. 'Get her out. Or Ill Kill her' I managed to gasp out as I crawled to the furthest corner. I had nerver known I had this much anger for a woman I had adored and loved so much. I hated her. I loathed her. She had left me with that beating, raping piece of shit. She had left me. I looked up to see I was in a ball hitting my back against the wall creating a hole. The woman I called mom was gone and I felt my beast pull back instantly. I breathed in and out. No pain. No anger. I felt Jasper pull me into his lap. The tears fell. harder and harder.

'What did she do? My mate asked me. I felt my heart twist at the thought of the memories that had haunted me for to many years. 'She left me with a man who beat and raped me' I replied in a chocked voice. I gripped his shirt in pain as the memories of his evil smile that he wore every time. I felt my mate tense. I cried harder.

We stayed there as I told him all of my horrific past. Jasper held me tightly to him and spoke comforting words. When I was done and had calmed down I dressed and placed my clam mask back on my face. Only my father and step- mother , had ever seen this side of me.

We walked out the house and into the forest. I breathed in the fresh air. I grinned happy to have let it loose and now just feel ok. Then my mate snarled and pulled me behind him. 'What do you want? he screamed and James walked out. I felt my eyes widen in horror and mentally asked if I had not gone through enough for one day. 'I am here to speak my warning' He said in a tone that screamed humour. 'I am collecting soldiers and a famous woman called Maria, and I fight for Isabella and she fights for you Whitlock. so give her over and none will be hurt or fall or keep her and watch all you love and treasure die'. With that he disappeared.

 **thats all for now sorry for long wait. please tell me if you want lemons or not.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi. I am sorry for the wait and will make good on my promise of at least a thousnd two hundred words.**

 **Mrs Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**

B pov

I stood there completely stunned. Then I started laughing and I laughed and laughed till I was a sobbing mess on the floor. This was madness. I wanted it to end. I have found my mate at last and yet the world seems ready to tear us apart after such little time together.

'Bella are you alright? Jasper asked me carefully. I sat there sobbing and then nodded and lay down and looked at the sky above us. The sun shone through and my skin sparkled. I closed my eyes and breathed heavily. 'Stop believing all the reasons why something won't work but the one reason it will" I whispered. 'Pardon ? Jasper questioned. I shook my head and answered him. "my mother often would tell me that as a child" and for once I understand the meaning behind those words. "so your mother is a good one even if she made a mistake? Jasper said softly to me. I felt his hand rub my cheek. I leaned into his touch almost at peace in that moment.

'Should we not go my love" He asked or rather more like demanded. Jasper was dominant but had a gentle side, which I doubt he often showed. Jasper alone was a mystery that I would love to discover in my own way. He was starting to take control of me slowly. His dominance was exciting, scary and sexy all at the same time. I of course would play the hopeless submissive. His curly hair cut short yet I loved to run my hands through his hair. His gold eyes made him seem to glow. He was a handsome man yes but he had a dangerous past or background which he has yet to walk me through. He found me staring at and could see the love I had already claimed for the vampire and human he was. His human side. He descended his head to mine slowly. Taunting me. My breath grew heavy. My dead heart would be beating out of my chest at this point had I been human of course. His lips finally were placed upon mine. A slow, hungry kiss was the one we shared. His lips like fire across mine. His tongue like ice as it battled for dominance. Yes this kiss I would remember for all slowly pulled away and pulled me to my feet. A new understanding of one another began that day. Yes it began that day. 

"Come we must rally up Vampires to help us fight this battle my love" Jasper said calmly. I then frowned. "Why would other even care for our battle. Who would fight for two people, That love each other. If they get nothing out of it ? Jasper why would they? I asked him. I looked down an icy feeling of fear ran down my back. I felt Jasper lift my head to face him. "Perhaps your father and the Volterra or your mother even" He answered. I sighed heavily. "That means I have to face her right? I asked unhappily. He nodded with a small laugh. It will be ok. "well lets go. I am so exited" I said sarcastically.

Jasper pov

I laughed out right at her words and tone of voice. I took her hand and we started to run. Everything passed by fast. Only seconds did it take before we stood before the Cullen house. I felt my mate tense and knew I was going to have to keep a close check on her emotions at this rate. We weren't even in the house and here she was getting angry already. I gripped her hand hard. Then started to walk towards the houses front door. But Carlisle beat me to it. Bella Growled lowly. I shook my head at her. "But she fucks this guy" Bella out right said. Emmet's booming laughter rang through the house. I then noticed Bella Shaking with laughter silently. Carlisle looked a bit embarrassed and as if he were to start laughing aswell. "Isabella "Isabella your language is disgusting" I heard Esme say from inside. Bella started to growl again. Anger was flowing from her like crazy. "Bella common behave" I said lowly. In an instant she stood up straight and stopped growling. I smiled. Then we walked into the house past Carlisle. There in the lounge sat everyone. They all stood when we entered. I walked with Bella to the first couple which was Edward and Rosalie. "Bella this is Edward and Rosalie Cullen. Edward, Rosalie this is Isabella Voltouri" I introduced them then moved on. "Emmet and Alice Cullen. And Last you know your mother and Carlisle Cullen her mate" I finished off. Bella nodded. I smiled comfortingly at Bella knowing she did not want to be anywhere near her mother.

"It's lovely to meet you" Alice said with her usually happy and cheerful voice. Bella nodded but did not say a word. "Hello Bella" Emmet and Rosalie said at the same time. "Bella means beautiful in Italian right? Edward said to My mate eagerly. I frowned at how he looked at us. My mate nodded again not speaking. "We are here to ask for help. that is all" Bella finally said. No emotion could be heard in her voice. "Esme stood and walked towards Bella and I instantly gripped my mates shoulders to keep her calm. Esme Stopped for a moment then continued. She reached Bella and hugged her. My beast screamed that it was a bad idea. So I pulled Bella away from her as quickly as possible. Esme frowned until she saw My mates expression. "What have you done to her" Esme screamed at me. I for a moment let my grip loosen and Bella took this moment to lose her cool.

B pov

"Esme would you like to know why i wish to harm you until you move no more. Would you? I yelled anger taking a hold of my body. "YES. FOR GODSAKES TELL ME! Esme Yelled. I tightened my hand into a fist and punched her square in the jaw. She went flying and landed in the wall denting it. "Because for 3 years you left me with a beating raping bastered" I yelled pain gripped me once again. I couldn't be here. "Jasper get me out of here" I screamed through clenched teeth. I felt Jasper pick me up and start to walk at human pace outside. once there he jumped and landed on the roof. Jasper placed me next to him. I sat there staring at the now setting sun. Jasper stood up only minutes after the sunset and made me face him as he spoke. "Bella, Esme is gonna come up here and I want you to just listen to what she has to say. Please just try do this for me for us" He asked. I swallowed hard and looked away before giving my answer. "Yes, I'll try" I replied. He smiled and kissed the top of my head. He then disappeared.

Moments later my Mother appeared. She had a guilty expression and such sadness held her eyes. It was time to listen.

 **Ok so here is then end. As Promised thousand two hundred words hope its good. Next chapter a good lemon and we find out why Esme left and what James is doing. Will the two lovers survive only time will tell. Please read and review need a good motivation. love the respnses so far.**

 **\- Vamp123 : )**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello. sorry in fact I am so so so so so so so sorry i have had a bad year so i will make it up to you all thanks for support and guidance through reviews I really appreciate it. but story goes on and will update chapter two of my second story after this one.

twilight is owned by Miss Meyer . ( _ **Lemon warning)**_

B pov

I looked at the woman I had to call mother with distaste. She came as close as she dared and sat looking at the view her roof offered. "I need to explain myself and I need you to listen to me please" she said quietly almost in a whisper. I knew if I spoke it would end badly so I simply nodded. "I was, as you know being hurt by your stepfather... often. I never did anything right. I hurt myself by not pleasing him he often remarked and I started to lose my strength to fight. He promised never to hurt you. He swore on the gods above he would leave you unharmed. Finally one night he strangled me to near death. I had passed out and he thought me dead so he for extra measure stabbed me and dropped me in front of Renée and Charles's house. Renee had a friend who could save me. Carlisle" a smile graced her features before carrying on with the story. "Carlisle saved me by turning me. But I was told I could not see you for a couple of years or I would drain you dry. so out of fear I stayed away. After seven years I had control and came looking for you. I was told you were dead. I killed Phil instantly, out of rage and pain. I had lost you to him. Even though he promised me" She finished venom tears running down her cheeks. "And you believed him? I asked in disbelief. She nodded and sobbed harder. "Your reasoning is reasonable but sadly its my turn to fill you in mother and trust me you will understand my hatred very well" I snarled anger filled me. I had taught myself anger would cover most of the pain. Esme flinched at my tone. I felt bad for a moment then straightened up.

I told her my side of the 3 years before my death. She was broken by the time I had finished. I looked away. Unable to take her pity looks. I looked at the sunset instead. "My child I am so sorry. had I known perhaps I could have done something. I am so sorry" Esme said in a hoarse voice from all her crying. I nodded the said my good bye with a promise I would come and spend more time with her tomorrow. Not that I wanted to.

I jumped down and was pulled into an embrace of my mates all to loving arms. "you have done well mate" he praised me as he nuzzled my neck. "Let's go drink I am thirsty" I muttered. He chuckled thn took my hand and we ran in silence.

J pov

She was emotional. She was sexy as hell. Wait no she is saddened. But still delicious. I groaned internally wanting to be sensitive but all of me ached to screw her raw. I was crazy I decided. She seemed to be deep in thought so we ran in silence so she could be left to her thoughts. But what made it harder to keep my need under control was watching her feed on a man about to mug an elderly couple. She was beautiful and animalistic while she fed. My lower area just became more of a problem it would seem.

"what are you thinking about? she asked bring me out of my staring and dirty thoughts. "your ass I mean your problems" I quickly amended my sentence. She smirked the slowly walked towards me. swaying her hips and batting her eyelashes seductively. I groaned at how yummy she was. this was my woman. Oh hell.

B pov

I was in his thoughts in a ... way. I couldnt help my lust rise as he fix his sentence and jeans. I took his hand and led him to a motel across the road. His cottage and the forest would take to long. Once there we got a room for the night as quickly as possible. The odd man behind the counter kept staring at my breasts. If it weren't for his diet, Jasper probably would have killed the man. we got into the room and before I could see the contents I was thrust up against a wall. I swallowed hard at his hungry gaze. I licked my lips taunting him. He ripped my shirt in half and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. Our tongues had a fierce battle. My bra joined the condition of my shirt and his lips attacked my nipples. I moaned in pleasure. But Jasper was in a hurry before I had a chance to fully enjoy the pleasure we were naked on the bed. He thrusted in and moaned while I gave a scream of pleasure. He continued his rough love till we came in union. I was breathing heavily.

"wow" was all i could get out. He just nodded and pulled out and lay in hid side beside me and pulled me into the crook of his arm. I fell asleep in his embrace.

James pov

"Maria are you sure this will work? I questioned her. The petite girl nodded. She was about 5 feet and had long brown hair. She had a red dress on and red stilettos. She had a shapeless face and had a crooked grin plastered on her face. "It will work, count on it. I will get Jasper and you will Get your mistress" She said with a large amount of giddiness flowed through her voice. "And you have a thousand soldiers yes? I asked. She nodded enthusiastically. Well then My Isabella was in my lap in only a few more days. But for now this dead vampire should be a good warning. What was his name flox , flex oh yes Felix.

 **Will try update soon.**

 **Vamp123 :)**


	14. The pain I never knew

_**Hi everyone. Back for more. Hope you all are ready for an amazing chapter ahead.**_

 _ **By the way I will explain the sleep thing and note this is a sad chapter a more sad one.**_

 _ **Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.**_

B pov

I awoke from my sleep to see My mate looking shocked across from the bed on a chair. I looked around and found the room to be bland brown colour and only a chair and bed with itchy sheets, comforted the horrid room. "You slept. How is it you sleep? Jasper asked me. I realised I had left out a sort of miner or huge part of my story out. I grimaced as I thought of what he would say. "Jasper... I ... I am sort of... only half vampire" I choked out. His eyes bulged for a moment then He started pacing. walking a hole in the mate. He was dressed from the waist down, but i was dressed in his shirt. "Half vampire how is that possible? no it's not possible. Is it? he muttered to himself. I groaned hating it when they started speaking like I didn't exist. "Jasper my father Is connected to a vampire known as Renesmee. She was the first ever half vampire to exist. Born through human mother and vampire father. Marcus was her son and I am his daughter. Marcus became a full vampire after he reproduced an heir. I am half by choice. But when I was born my vampire side was dormant. Until Phillip near killed me. It awakened my vampire. I am Half vampire till I reproduce and so on and so forth. Many think it a curse. I have not reproduced yet so I am only half. That is how James paralysed me. My skin can be broken and I didn't tell anyone but I could have sworn I felt a needle" I explained not meeting his eyes.

"so you can have a child? Jasper asked calmly. Honestly I kind of wandered if that was the question with a goodness in it or badness. "Only with my mate or second mate" I answered. I expected yelling or door slams but instead I was scooped into a hug. "You and I could have a child. I have always wanted a child. This is wonderful news" He whispered. I felt venom tears run down my face. My mate truly was perfect. I had wanted a child but only when the time was right of course. I could imagine a beautiful baby girl with my eyes and his curly golden hair. A smile covered my face. I wrapped my arm around him sending him love and respect. _ **But what was to come may forbid this happiness**_ my beast roared.

Then there was a knock at the door, pulling me from my dark thoughts. I frowned and pulled away from his embrace and stood. I walked to the door slowly, smelling venom. I hissed and opened the door. A blind rage overtook then horror. I hadn't even realised I had screamed till Jasper was covering my mouth with his hand. "SSSHHHH. Bella be calm" Jasper ordered then I felt a wave of calm settle over me. I stared as there on the floor was Felix. His dismembered head lay on his chest. Venom oozed out and soaked his cloak and black suit. "No. Not Felix" I yelled into his hand. Jasper sat me down on the bed and pulled the body into the motel room. I staggered to his body. A note Lay in his clenched fist. When a cold one died their body till burnt stayed in the exact form. The note read:

 _This is only the beginning love._

 _James xoxox_

Anger swept through me. I looked at the vampire that had been my friend and partner for many many years. Jasper was thinking hard. I just stared hopelessly at his body. Felix was good and strong. He was the only thing I knew to close friendship. "Felix why you? I gasped as a sob erupted from my shaking form. Jasper sat Felix's body in a sitting position against the wall. Then He took his head and replaced it in its place, While spreading venom around the cracks. "Get dressed love. Don't want him seeing your goods now do you? Jasper whispered. I frowned but complied to his request. I took my cloths and got dressed in second. I gave Jasper his shirt while watching in fascination. Felix seemed to be fixing himself and coming back to his living dead self.

I grinned like a mad woman as Felix finally spoke. "Damn feel like a god damn sinner in church" He huffed. I giggled and threw my arms around him. He was shocked then laughed and hugged me back. I heard Jaspers possessive growl in the background and instantly pulled away. "Felix you big Lug. What the hell happened? I asked getting serious instantly. He shook his head. "James has lost his mind. He kept saying you'll come to him now. Then he broke my head off before I could react" Felix said sadly. I patted his shoulder. I jumped up and grabbed Jasper into a hug. Holding him while silently thanking him like mad.

I smiled to myself as Jasper purred.

Maria pov

I would soon have my Major back. He was my toy. My play thing. My solider. I would have him at any cost. That included sending a video of Peter Whitlock and his mate Charlotte get tortured without mercy. He would have to give himself to me to save them. James had a new card to play as well it would seem but so did I. Well I had two. A sadistic giggle left my mouth as my newborns brought in the two needed to play the stars in the video. Yes I would have my Jasper.

B pov

I was so happy until Felix pulled a DVD out of his cloak. Addressed to me. I slowly put it into the DVD player at Esme's house. We had gone there after calling Demetri who had been worried and left alone for far to long. Emmet and Alice were upstairs busy and Rosalie was attached at the hip to Edward who was watching me me curiously. I sat on the white couch. The screen turned red with a picture of James and I holding hands on it. I gagged, holding my mouth. Then it went black and a scream was heard. I frowned that scream sounded familiar. Like the voice. I then gasped as Esme was strapped to a table being tortured and dismembered. I screamed in horror. Then it turned and a face I had long forgotten appeared. Jacob. He was a shape shifter and a man I had had some sort of relationship with. He had been my first. I felt venom tears prickle my eyes as they drove a knife through his shoulder twisting it slowly. I screamed again and the TV was switched off. "No" I screamed. Had I not been through enough. I had thought Esme to have been shopping or something. This was my fault.

I stood and started towards the door. The rain poured heavily. "Bella. Bella what are you doing? Jasper called when I was halfway across the drive way to the woods. I was sobbing harder buy the minute. "I am going to give myself up for them. It's not their fault. Esme, Jacob. I won't have them getting hurt for me" I screamed. Jasper caught my arm and whirled me around o face him. "So that's it your giving up. After we just found each other your going to give up" He yelled pain held his voice hostage. I looked around and found my half dead heart break. "Yes. I no choice. If it were someone you cared for, You would do the same" I screamed back. I was soaked to the bone and in utter pain. "You don't love me then" Jasper yelled back. I felt his words hit me like a hurricane. I pulled him near and gripped his head before kissing him with all the love, passion, anger and strength. It melted us together as one. I would die a thousand times for him. I held him close. A part of me knew this could be the last time I ever do this again. The other part helped me become numb. I pulled away and rested my forehead against his. "I won't hurt you" I said softly before running at full speed to my hell. But knowing Jasper would live held me like a drowning man to a life preserver.

Jasper pov

Bella left. I crumpled to my knees as the words washed over me. My mate had sacrificed herself for a man who deserves death. I was now ready for death. What did I have to live for?

James pov

She is coming to me. I can hear and feel her close yes I had her now. My mate would soon be mine, I thought excitedly until I felt two hands grab hold of either side of my head and pull...

 **There is that for now hope it was good.**

 **Vamp123**


	15. our first end

**Hi. I have had a difficult time and ask you for patience in my dreary case.**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

 **(lemon warning)**

 **B pov**

I ran and ran till I came to a meadow and found a peacefulness overcome me. I frowned at this. I had been hurting like hell and here I was feeling peaceful. Something was utterly wrong. Then it hit me. I placed a hand on my belly and a smile lit my face. It was said by all those who had children, that you were supposed to feel peaceful when a child finally began to grow. I felt tears on my cheeks. I was pregnant with a child. I feel to my knees and sobbed. I was giving myself over to a man who could destroy my child and kill me. I held my stomach protectively at the very thought. "Jasper I wish you and I were together right now" I sobbed listlessly.

As I said that, I heard that sexy southern accent say "Then why the hell did you leave me? I gasped and turned to see Jasper looking at me while leaning against a tree with a bewildered look. I jumped up and realised that Jasper probably followed me but for two days? I had been running for two days in circles looking for James. "What are you doing here? I hissed angrily. I ran to him and slammed him against that very same tree, he had been leaning against. I growled angrily at his stupidity. " Bella!" I heard Jacobs voice. I turned to face Esme and Jacob along with the rest of the Cullen clan and Demetri. Oh and felix. I gripped Jaspers shirt tightly trying to see if it were a dream. "We saved them after you left and James is dead" Jasper said while holding me to his chest. "We are safe. We can live" Jasper whispered. I grinned and unshed tears of joy seemed to shed.

"One thing Jasper. I Am pregnant" I murmured softly. Pecking his lips softly. He froze then had the biggest smile I had ever seen. "We are parents? He asked me with his voice thick with love. I nodded and hugged him. "OH baby this is wonderful. But how? Esme asked. "I'll tell you later Esme. Right now I am in need of my mate" I spoke seductively while staring intently at my mate.

Jasper growled and turned me to thrust me into the tree. "Mine" He growled. Then captured my lips into a searing kiss.

Jasper pov

Two days earlier.

Bella left. I crumpled to my knees as the words washed over me. My mate had sacrificed herself for a man who deserves death. I was now ready for death. What did I have to live for?

 **We get her back. you bastard stand up and fight kill James get mate.** My beast screamed rattling in his cage. Before I could stop it, The major took hold.

The Major pov

I was released and ready to battle. I turned to find the whole Cullen clan and my mates friends all lined up and ready to fight with me. The Cullen's fought for Esme and Bella, While Felix and Demitri fought for Bella alone. "What's the plan boss? Felix asked. "We kill this fucker James, save Esme and the wolf then Go find Bella" I snapped and we were off. My feet fighting to create more speed while my anger boiled. I released the emotion over everyone enjoying their growls. I followed his scent and came to an abandoned shed in the treaty borderline. We came like a hurricane and killed every vampire in sight. I found only 5 vampire present. I then saw James staring at a picture of my mate. I ran towards him and ripped his head off. I screamed in pleasure of finally killing the retched piece of shit. It was over as simple as that. I pulled out my lighter that I had gotten from my venom brother, Peter. I lit the fucker on fire. A fire that caused such a beautiful sight.

now to find my mate.

 **If you want me to continue the story please review. I need to know. Thank you for reading. I will post soon. It will be more exciting and lemony. So please review. Also this story is done sequel will be updated. called The pain I know.**

 **Vamp123**


End file.
